Different Worlds
by Tsukiyo suzuzaki
Summary: i'm not going to make a summary because I don't know were this is going to go


**Paper towels… you need paper towels. You always need paper towels. Err-body need paper towels. Paper towels paper towels paper towels.**

 **Amy: When I was in my generation, back when I was fly, we used to have paper, and we used to have towels. We used to have paper to write with, and towels to wipe with.**

 **But now you want all the paper towels togetha don't-cha. Paper paper paper towels paper**

 **Amy: take yo paper towels and get in that room. Nobody wants to use you or yo paper towels**

 **Thanks for doing that with me Amy I'm sure shadow or anyone else wouldn't have done it. Good job.**

 **Amy: no problem glad I could help… so uh… do you have the stuff…. The sonic stuff…**

 **I got it here *gives Amy pictures of sonic*…. Do you want to say it or should I…**

 **Amy: I will do it. *very fast* this person does not own the beginning of this story with the paper towels and this person also doesn't own sonic Sega does so yeah bye I got what I came for.**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V [12/25/54] [6:42 PM]**

"What the hell are you doing?! Don't touch it! It gonna explode! Everyone take cover or your gonna get sent to another dimension!" there was a loud boom and then there was a puff in the clouds. "ow… my head. That's not important now, I need to hide this crystal or the world will be in havoc!" the scientist ran to the nearest cave and hide it in here. "I guess this is my end heh. Gerald robotnick will die in a cave… No!" the scientist crawls out of the cave and stands up. Takes his phone out, and records himself.

"If you're watching this, it means I'm dead and the dimension crystal is lost somewhere. In regards to using the crystal, don't, because if you do it could cause world domination. There are eight in. They are also color coded. If the dimension crystal is combined with the corresponding color of the chaos emerald, you will get teleported to a different dimension, but if they are not then there will be an explosion bigger than a nuclear bomb. The whole population of station square will be ruined."

"The extra dimension crystal is only compatible with the master emerald. In 35 years it will blow the whole population of Mobius up. If you touch a dimension crystal with bare hands you will be teleported to a different dimension. Please dispose of these crystals or the world will be destroyed."

 **Sonic P.O.V [12/24/83] [10:51 AM]**

"Sonic! Missile, 4:00, contains burn potion! Do a double homing attack!" My best bud and little bro yelled. "You got it… one, two… Your turn tails!" tails then fired re-enforced lava bullets. "It's gone… only a few more miles till we get to eggmans base." Tails yelled again. "Got it… WATCH OUT TAILS THE BEE BOT! IT'S BIGGER!" I attack the bot and tails fires it with bullets. "That was so close thanks sonic."

"Tails do you copy… tails do you read me!" tails takes out his Walkie Talkie, and responds. "Amy, knuckles, what's up did anything bad happen." Tails voice was kind of urgent. "Eggmans sending more robots and missiles we can handle! We need backup!" Amy yelled trough the intercom. "Okay. I'm sending rouge that way hang tight okay. Until they come I will send some drones that can control fire, lighting, and water." tails said in the walkie talkie. "Good. Be safe this is one of his strongest attac-KNUCKLES WATCH OUT!" the walkie talkie cut and tails sent the drones.

"Sonic, 30 seconds until we reach the base! You know what to do!" tails commanded. "Exactly give me a sec to get the blaster cannon out." I got the blaster cannon out. "Sonic fire on three! Start running at full speed!"

I run at full speed and do a homing attack on the base wall, and fire the cannon. A loud boom is heard. "We did it! Let's go so we can beat him sonic!" tails said excitedly. He put the plane in auto pilot and jumped out. "You ready sonic?" tails asked "you bet little buddy!"

* * *

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Activating security system! Intruder has broken through security wall one! Doors lock! Lock down in session! Lock down in session!" the system alert yelled through the intercom. Sonic and I are trapped in a tree way intersection.

"Input password to abort lock down." The intercom said. A familiar voice rang through the intercom. "HO HO HO! Sonic, you thought you could break into my lair and not get trapped! HO HO HO!" I chuckled. "Eggmans did you really think we would come alone?" "wha- don't try to fool me sonic I know you are just blushing!" there was a loud boom and then Amy, knuckles and rouge appeared. "Let's go sonic and tails. It's time to kick eggmans butt."

We ran down a few hallways and came across a door. "Shit! What do we do?" I asked. Knuckles, rouge and Amy looked at me then said in unison, "BREAK THE WALL!" Amy smashed her hammer against the wall. Knuckles punched it, and rouge threw her bombs at them. The door broke down. We heard the static of the intercom and we heard eggman. "ARGH… sonic you will pay for this! Deploy egg missiles and egg pawns! Go go go FIRE!"

"No mercy! Don't hold back guys! We can handle ourselves!" rouge yelled. "Got it!" we all yelled. I did a homing attack on three robots and one missile. "Sonic watch out" Amy yelled. She smashed the robots behind her and went back to taking out missiles. "Sonic we need to keep moving! They know where we are!" knuckles yelled. "Knukie is right we need to leave or they're gonna get stronger!" Rouge yells. After a few minutes, the robots retreat. It's quiet. To quiet. There were some thumps and bangs. A large missile is fired. "AMY WATCH OUT!" Amy looks at the missile, but is hit by it.

"AMY!" I grab Amy's body and she goes limp. "Tails, take Amy to the lab! Me, knuckles and rouge will handle this!" "Okay sonic." There was a loud boom and the x tornado appeared in the whole. "Sonic take the chaos emerald and go super! Get revenge for Amy!" he yelled before leaving. "Sonic we got this robot you take care of eggman." Rouge said. I nod my head. I turn super and leave them to fight the robot

* * *

I hit door going half of my full speed. "Sonic you can't get in here! It's made of re-enforced steel HO HO HO!" I dash at the door and break it down.

"Sonic… I didn't expect to see you here… how ya been… heh heh… RETREAT!" eggman goes in his pod and tries to escape. "I don't think so eggman!" I punt the egg pod and eggman starts cursing. "You blasted hedgehog!" he yells. I quickly fly home to find tails, knuckles, rouge, cream, and vanilla talking to Amy."

* * *

"Amy you're okay thank goodness!" I hug Amy. "Guess we need to train a bit more huh heh." She looks at me puzzled. "Since when has sonic the hedgehog said anything like that." I think a bit about what I said and what she said. "That's not important what is important is that you're okay." She looked at me then nodded. We all started chatting and laughing.

* * *

 **Dr. Eggman P.O.V**

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! OOOFF!" I look around to see where we are. "Orbot where are we!" "Calculating sir… we are currently in a forest part of soleona." I pause looking around a bit. Then I see a glowing. Its light blue.

"Orbot what is this?" orbot looked puzzled for a minute then a video popped up. **The video is of Gerald robotnick the one at the beginning. "** World domination eh… well why don't we use this to our advantage. I will get revenge for this sonic ho ho ho!"

* * *

 **Bouken Desho Desho**

 **Amy: honto ga uso ni**

 **Kawaru sekai de**

 **Amy: yume ga aru karu**

 **Sudoku naru no yo**

 **Amy: dare no tame ja nai**

 **Amy you are the best co-host ever so nice**

 **Amy: thank you that song was called bouken desho desho by Aya Hirano**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


End file.
